


The Key Party

by tuddles



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Good Omens Fusion, Alternate Universe - Human, Anxious Aziraphale (Good Omens), Begging, Breasts, Comfort, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, F/M, Female Aziraphale (Good Omens), First Meetings, Jealous Aziraphale (Good Omens), Jealousy, Kissing, Love, Married Characters, Married Life, Multi, Oblivious Aziraphale (Good Omens), Orgasm, Partner Swapping, Party, Pet Names, Sex, Soft Aziraphale (Good Omens), Stripping, Swingers, Teasing, Worried Aziraphale (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:28:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23526904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuddles/pseuds/tuddles
Summary: Amy (female Aziraphale) and Gabriel are highschool sweethearts who have been married for more than a decade now. With their love life almost on the rocks, they decide to spice things up by attending their first ever swinger's party.Follow our two angels as they embark on a scandalous adventure into the world of sin.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale & Gabriel (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Gabriel (Good Omens), Beelzebub & Crowley (Good Omens), Beelzebub & Gabriel (Good Omens), Beelzebub/Crowley (Good Omens), Beelzebub/Gabriel (Good Omens)
Comments: 90
Kudos: 78





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so. This is much different to other fics I've written as the already established relationships are not Aziraphale and Crowley. 
> 
> In this human AU piece, Amy (female Aziraphale) is married to Gabriel and Tony (Crowley) is married to Beatrix (Beelzebub).
> 
> This fic is going to be 2 or 3 chapters long, with the first chapter being all set up etc.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy. 
> 
> Much love <3

It was a light and breezy mid-summer night and the streets of English suburbia were still and quiet. It had just hit 9pm and while the nightlife of the city would be only now starting to wake, it was a totally different story in this part of town. Rows and rows of identical houses sat peacefully under the soft moonlight, most of the interior lights being turned off for the evening. Children would all be safe in their beds now and if not in bed themselves, parents would be watching tv or reading, whatever it was that they did to de-stress from another day of marital normalcy. The eerie feeling of the quite streets was just one more thing which made the scene all that more surreal for the husband and wife who were driving along in their silver minivan.

“We _did_ show the babysitter where the fire extinguisher is, didn’t we?” the anxious-filled voice of Mrs Fell asked, earning her a groan from her husband.

“Yes dear, we did” Mr Fell answered, trying his best not to seem aggravated.

With a soft sigh, the 30 something year old woman leaned back, trying to relax in the passenger seat.

“I’m sorry, Gabe” she sighed again, turning her head so she was watching her husband drive, noting the way the streetlights highlighted his broad silhouette. “I’m just nervous. We haven’t left the kids at home in so long and we have certainly never… _never…”_ she sighed for a third time, blue eyes now shooting down to her lap, watching her hands as she fidgeted.

“I know, Sunshine” Gabriel kept one hand on the steering wheel while he reached over with the other to take one of the shaky little hands into his. He offered a comforting smile as his thumb moved gently over his wife’s knuckles.

“Remember that you don’t have to do anything that you don’t want to and we can go home whenever you want, okay?” he said in a soothing tone.

“I know” Amy said with a nod of her head, blonde curls dancing around her chubby face. “And this is going to be good for us. Isn’t it?” she added, some uncertainty to her words.

Gabriel pursed his lips together, reluctantly having to take his hand back so he could steer with both hands while they turned down the street they were looking for. With careful sight on the road, he pulled into a free spot behind a row of parked cars, yanking the handbrake on and then turning to give his whole attention to his lovely wife.

“We talked about this, Amy. Many times, yeah?” he asked, a small nod given back to him in response. He gave a soft smile and reached up to caress a pale cheek, brushing a blonde curl behind an ear.

“We agreed that if we are going to make this work, we need to spice things up and this is _certainly_ going to do that” he chuckled, reaching down to take small hands into his, once more stopping them from nervously fidgeting.

“Let’s just go in, meet some people, try to have a good time and we will see how it goes, okay?” he asked, tilting his head and offering one of his charming smiles.

“Yeah, okay” his wife said softly before she took a deep breath in, trying to suck in some confidence.

“That’s my Sunshine” he smiled, placing a chaste kiss to her lips.

……….

The house looked relatively normal, on the outside. The inside was a completely different matter. The front door was like a portal to a whole other world, transporting them into a land of luxurious desires.

The first thing that Amy noticed was the smell. The smooth, welcoming scents of vanilla and coconut wafted over her, instantly making her feel comfortable and at ease. The next thing she noticed was how modern and clean the place looked. From the soft lighting to the floral arrangements upon clear tables, the lobby reminded her of the entrance to a beauty spa. The easy listening of soft jazz brushed her ears as she took a hold of her husband’s hand, grounding herself as they ventured over to a young woman dressed in black and standing behind a small counter.

“Good evening Sir, Ma’am. Welcome to Crow House” the slender blonde said cheerfully, offering a genuinely friendly smile. “May I have your names, please?” she asked, dark drown eyes flicking down to regard the open diary in front of her.

“Ah yes, of course. My name is Gabriel Fell and this is my beautiful wife, Amy Fell” the tall American said, flashing Amy a warm smile as she clung to his side, almost completely hiding behind him.

Amy smiled back shyly, Gabriel’s voice bringing her a comforting warmth. Still, her swallowed nervously and stayed quiet, blue eyes watching with interest as her husband conversed with the attractive woman.

“Fell, Fell… oh yes here we are!” the lady beamed, making a little mark beside their names with a pen. “Do you have the mandatory medical documents, Sir?” she added, politely and professionally.

“Oh yes, of course!” Gabriel said in a tone that implied that he had almost forgot about them. He fumbled a little as he reached into his back pocket, taking out a folded piece of paper. He grimaced at the state of it but handed it over nonetheless “here it is. Er, sorry it’s a little crinkled.”

“That is quite fine, Sir” the girl smiled, accepting the paper and scanning her eyes over it with a serious look on her face. “Wonderful! This seems to be all in order” she handed the paper back to Gabriel and then made another mark next to their names.

“Now, I have just a few things I need to go over with you and then I will show you into the main hall, if that is alright?” the lady asked, Amy and Gabriel nodding in response.

The skinny blonde, whose name turned out to be Debbie, ushered the couple to sit down on a leather couch while she went over the rules the party and what to expect. Seeing as it was their first time there, Gabriel and Amy listened closely, nodding along like bobble-head dolls as they took everything in.

Amongst all the things, Debbie highlighted the protocols around consent and safety. She reassured the couple that everyone else inside were in a couple as well and that everyone had to present the same blood tests upon entry. They had a strict ‘no means no’ policy and while, social drinking was welcome, anyone being see too inebriated would be thrown out. Also, illicit drugs were a big no, and anyone found doing them would be banned for life.

Amy nodded her head of shoulder-length curls as she listened intently to Debbie, all the while holding onto Gabriel’s hand for comfort. The more she listened, the most relaxed she was becoming, reassured by the knowledge that rules were in place to keep everyone safe and happy. If true be told, she really hadn’t had any expectation of what a swinger’s party would be like, apart from the obvious of course, so she was pleasantly surprised to see how formal and thought out everything was seeming so far.

Debbie wrapped up by telling them that the party was in the casual social mingling part of the night and the key bowl event would happen at midnight. She assured them that the key swapping part was not mandatory, but if they did choose to participate, they must both do it. At that, Amy took in a deep breath and nodded, Gabriel responding by squeezing her hand gently.

“We are, um. Not certain yet if we are going to join in on that” He said, speaking for them both.

“Of course, and that is completely fine. Some couples like to just watch the first time, there is no need to jump in with both feet” Debbie beamed and then added “is there any questions that you would like to ask me before I show you in?”

After shooting each other a look, Amy smiled softly, and Gabriel leaned over to kiss her cheek.

“We are good, thank you. lead the way” he smiled.

……….

Amy and Gabriel continued to fall down the rabbit hole, wide-eyed and nervous as they made their way through the party. It was an odd sensation, being so scared yet excited at the same time.

The party itself was in full swing it seemed, all varieties of people mingling, drinking and chatting. It almost seemed like any other regular house party, almost. The main difference being that everyone seemed to be flirting with each other and now and then you would see people kiss and cuddle, even going for a cheeky grope here and there. Amy blushed as she glanced over to a corner, spotting a woman who was already stripped down to her lingerie.

Truth be told, Both Gabriel and Amy were catches, attractive in their own respective ways. Gabriel was the traditional picture of tall, dark and handsome. While he was not as athletic as he had been in his 20s, he was still filled out nicely and could easily manage a 10-mile jog without strain. While Amy was not as fit as her husband, she was classically beautiful and had skin to die for. She was round in all the right places and had gorgeous white-blonde hair which in the right light looked like spun gold.

The dress code had said semi-formal cocktail so that is exactly what they had done. Gabriel was in one of his light grey suits, the kind of thing he would normal wear into work if he had a particularly important meeting. Amy had pulled out one of the only cocktail dresses she had which had sat in the back of the closet ever since the last big evet they had gone too, which had been at least 12 months ago. The dress was a knee-length strapless number, made of white satin and shaped around her curvaceous body with a silvery belt around the small part of her waist. Feeling a little self-conscious, she had thrown on a bolero which did well to cover her arms to her elbows, shadowing the chubby skin with the shimmer of silvery lace.

Amy felt so many eyes wash over her as she and Gabriel wandered through the party, fetching themselves some wine and sipping as they got their bearings. They ended up standing in a rather quiet corner, enjoying their drink while they let everything sink in. Even though Gabriel had told her that she was looking beautiful, she couldn’t help but feel like the eyes were judging her, wondering why a fat old housewife was at their stylish party. Amy was just about to open her mouth to say something to her husband when an absolutely stunning woman approached them.

With her jet-black hair and piercing eyes, the slender woman sauntered over, sleek and smooth in her skin-tight black dress and fishnet stockings. Her sharp stiletto heals tapped a happy tune on the floor as she approached them, a bright smile on her dark aubergine lips.

“Gabriel!” the dark goddess said, smiling as she held slender, beautifully tattoed arms out, wrapping them around the tall American and kissing his cheek a little bit too long.

“Bee! nice to see you” Gabriel replied, briefly hugging the slender woman. Clearing his throat, he uncoiled his arms and motioned to Amy. “Beatrix, this is my wife, Amy… Amy, this is Beatrix. Remember I told you about her? This is her party.”

“Oh of course!” Amy shook her head out of negative thoughts before reaching her hand out to the gorgeous hostess “It's so lovely to meet you at last.”

“Oh pish!” Beatrix said, playfully batting the hand away and instead taking Amy into her arms for a warm hug. “It's wonderful to meet you too, Amy.”

The blonde blushed from the contact, not quite used to strangers going straight in for the hug. Soon though she was smiling softly, returning the embrace. 

“Well, no wonder everyone is getting so buzzed" Beatrix commented while she stepped back, cat-like eyes washing over the husband and wife in front of her “You two look absolutely divine!”

“I tell you what, it has been quite some time since we have had a new couple here who are as attractive as you two” Bee grinned, winking in a such a way that made both Gabriel and Amy blush.

Gabriel chuckled, looking down to his bashful wife with a broad smile on his face. “See, I told you you looked good tonight, Sunshine” he said and then leaned down to place a tender kiss to her blushing cheek.

“Oh yes!” Bee exclaimed, again letting her eyes run up and down the curvy blonde “you look so pretty, I would kill for that hair. And those eyes…” she smiled dreamily.

Amy felt like her face was on fire, the blush spreading over her neck. She whispered a thank you while she ducked her head to sip her wine.

“And you... woof!” Bee said as she gave Gabriel a second look over too.

“I think you are going to have all the girls fighting over you, sexy” Bee grinned, sensuously running her fingertips over the sides of her dress as she talked to him. “You did extremely well, Amy. Catching yourself such a stud” she added, flashing the blonde a wink.

From that remark, Amy almost chocked on her wine. She cleared her throat and gave a meek little “thank you, he is um… very handsome” she said, baby blue eyes gazing up to her husband with a certain gleam that hadn’t quite been there for a while.

Gabriel looked down to his wife and smiled, reaching down to brush away a spot of wine which was lingering on her lips. He was just about to say something to her when Bee let out an excitable noise and grasped both of their wrists.

“You simply _must_ come and meet everyone!” the black-haired beauty exclaimed, yanking the two newbies off to introduce them to the other couples.

……….

Two hours flew buy quickly while Bee introduced them to the rest of the ‘gang’. For the most part, everyone seemed very welcoming and friendly and were much less intimidating once they started chatting. As it turned out, most of the other pairs were like them, just everyday married couples who were out to have a fun time away from life and to bring a little spice back to their sex life. Now and then Amy would feel a ping of jealousy when a woman would show particular interest in her husband, but then she herself would feel some warm giddy feelings when a man would show her the same attention.

By 11pm Amy was stuck talking to some short balding man called Mr Sandalphon who wouldn’t stop staring at her tits. She silently cursed herself for wearing such a low riding dress which left virtually no imagination to the shape of her busty chest. She feigned laughter at one of his bad jokes and sipped on her forth glass of wine while she looked up and over the party, looking to see where her husband had gotten to.

Azure eyes finally found him, sitting close to the gorgeous Beatrix on a velvet love seat across the room. Amy swallowed a mouthful of wine while she watched them for a moment, observing how they interacted with each other. Their body language was pretty clear, showing quite obviously a mutual attraction. Sexual chemistry was pretty much dripping off them. Amy could feel her breasts heaving as her breath quickened, her heart beating faster and not from good cause.

It was so odd seeing Gabriel talking and flirting and getting on so well with someone who was so very different from her. She was like the polar opposite to herself. Thin, confident, sexy, charismatic, dark and mysterious. Amy couldn’t help but think that if she was a yin, Beatrix was the yang. Amy sighed softly and returned her gaze back to Sandalphon, not at all surprised to see his eyes on her now heaving chest.

“Oh, I’m… I’m so sorry, I think that I might have drank a little too much. Please do excuse me” she said, politely excusing herself from the main party area.

She made her way down the first quiet hallway she could find and took in a few deep breaths, filling her lungs to the brim and letting the air out with slow calming exhales. _It’s okay Amy, you knew that this was going to happen_ she said to herself inside of her own head. _It doesn’t mean that he likes her more… he loves you, you’re married for heaven’s sake… everything is ok. ___

__After another breath, she nodded to herself and then kept walking down the hallway, giving herself a break away from the commotion of the party. At the end of the hallway she came across a door that was set a-jar, soft rock music leaking out. Pale eyebrows pushed together with curiosity as she pressed her fingers to the door and opened it wider. She smiled bright, seeing what was inside. It was a library._ _

__Well, library was probably not the right term really, it was more of a study. The room was large and spacious, filled with a generous desk and leather lounges. All around the walls were bookcases, filled to the brim with all kinds of literature. Whatever space was left in the room seemed to be packed with house plants. Amy smiled as she slipped inside the room and ran a hand over a particularly beautiful looking fern. It was clear that someone in this house took great care of it._ _

__Much to Amy’s delight, no one was in there. She was soothed by the quiet solitude as she leisurely strolled around. An anxious mind was soon still, focused only on taking in the rows of literature and the gorgeous flora. Halfway across the room, she was stopped by a large painting on the wall. Blue eyes blinked and she stepped forward, letting the oil paint suck her into its mythological world._ _

__It was a painting of an angel in a garden. The angel was stunning, wrapped in silky white robes that highlighted her cherub-like form. Her long blonde hair was flowing in the breeze and she was looking up at a serpent in a tree, an apple tree to be exact. Amy tilted her head and soon found herself smiling, something inside of her warmed by the scene._ _

__So, lost within the serenity of the painting, she did not notice the tall lanky man enter the room. He watched her for a moment, leaning his slender form against the wall while he simply observed. Eventually, he moved his gaze to the painting and then spoke._ _

__“You look like her you know” he said, startling Amy instantly even with the smooth and silky tone of his voice._ _

__“I… oh…” Amy breathed out, cheeks instantly blushing at being caught off guard like that. She all but forgot what the man had said as her bright blue eyes washed over him, taking in the long lines of his body and the sharp features of his face. He was so different from Gabriel. With his bright red hair and dark sunglasses on for some reason. He looked dark and mysterious, not unlike the seductive Beatrix._ _

__Amy blinked as she simply stared, her mind whirling. She soon thought that if Gabriel was a yin then this man, this gorgeous redhead was a…_ _

__“Yang” She said, breathless._ _


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The party continues...
> 
> Will Amy and Gabriel be game enough to join in on the fun?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So looks like this one is gonna be a 3 part piece.
> 
> Smut to be in the third chapter :)
> 
> Love you ineffable nerds. 
> 
> <3

“What?” the tall, ginger, and handsome stranger asked.

Blue eyes were fast to widen, staring blankly at the man like a deer caught in headlights. _Yang?! Come on Amy, what the hell is wrong with you? Get your shit together!_

“Um” she managed to croak out before clearing her throat with a cough, covering her mouth with a small fist as she did so. “N-nothing… just, something stuck in my throat. Probably nothing” she lied, badly.

“Ah, that’s not good” the man said, the side of his mouth smirking even though his words were sympathetic. “Can I get you a drink?” he asked politely as he lifted himself up from where he had been leaning and took a few steps towards her “you know, for your throat.”

“Ah – best not, no” Amy said, uncoiling her hand from the fist and touching the palm to her warm cheek. “I mean no, thank you. I think I might have had a little too much to drink already” she let out a wine-scented breath.

“Water it is then!” the man grinned and then walked across to a minibar beside one of the lounges. No, walk is not really the right word there. It was more of a slither. Yes, the svelte redhead slithered, languidly rolling his skinny hips from side to side, oozing him forwards with each leisurely step.

Amy could feel the skin under her hand grow hotter while she watched the man bend over to open the door of the little fridge. _Oh dear lord!_ she thought to herself, azure gems unable to not notice how fine his ass looked in such tight fitting black trousers. Before she could stop herself, she was bitting at her lower lip, digging pearly whites into the succulent pink fold.

As soon as he moved to stand back up, Amy coughed again and turned around quickly in a lame attempt to look like she hadn’t just been perving on him. She focused her attention back on the oil painting, pretending to look like she was closely inspecting the brush strokes.

She could sense him coming closer to her, so she tried her best to not look surprised when he stepped next to her and offered her a bottle of water.

“Oh, thank you” she smiled, and took the bottle from him. She felt a pleasant shiver run down her spine as their fingers brushed during the transaction.

Quickly, she unscrewed the cap and proceeded to drink. She had started more as a reason to not have to think of something to say, but as she swallowed the chilled liquid down her throat, she realised that she actually was rather thirsty. Before she knew it, she had drained half the bottle.

An amused chuckle was heard from next to her while she drank, but she dared not to look away from the painting. Her ears tingled as she listened to the pop of another bottle being opened and then the wet sounds of him drinking.

“Ah, that hit the spot” he said after he had drunk his fill.

Amy smiled politely, eyes still focused on the picture. She was looking at the serpent now, admiring the crimson underbelly of its long, scaly body.

“I was serious, you know” he said after a moment.

“Hmm?” she hummed, finally giving in and looking at him.

The sunglasses were on top of his head now and she could see the decadent shade of his brown eyes, like dark chocolate pooled in the middle of fresh white milk.

“The angel… you look like her” he smiled, one of those dashingly crooked smiles which always seemed to hold a secret agender.

With a curious tilt to her head, she looked back to the painting, regarding the angelic figure with a newfound purpose.

“I do?” she asked in a tone which indicated that she didn’t believe him. “But she is so beautiful… the way the artist captured the softness of her skin and the light in her eyes… it’s breathtaking” she said with affection, admiring the skill that had gone into the piece.

“Yup” he agreed with a casual nod of his head and then another sip of water. “As I said, you look just like her.”

“Oh… um… thank you?” she said, a questioning inflection implying that she still wasn’t 100% sold on the notion herself. She did blush at being flattered so, but there was a part of her that felt like there must be a catch to it. Perhaps it was because she was alone with a stranger, or perhaps because she had never been compared to an oil painting before. Either way, she decided to keep quiet and sipped the water more while she took her eyes back to the snake.

“A pleasure” he smiled and followed her gaze to the other part of the painting.

“Him on the other hand” the head of red hair nodded towards the serpent in the tree. “Most people find him ghastly, a distinctive opposite to her beauty I suppose” he shrugged his bony shoulders, sliding his free hand into his pant pocket.

“Oh, I wouldn’t say that!” Amy said with a slight cant of her head. “He looks rather nice” she smiled as she fondly looked at the creature’s rounded snout.

 _”Nice?!”_ he said and then chuckled. “Well that is a first. Never heard anyone describe him as _nice._ ”

“Well…” Amy thought about her words for a moment before continuing “maybe people don’t give him enough credit. I mean just look at those scales, they are so smooth. And his colouring… simply gorgeous!”

Amy was starting to feel a bit more comfortable until she looked back to the man and then swallowed, realising that he was in fact wearing almost identical colours to the snake in the painting. With his slim-lined black suit and crimson tie. _Oh god, he is even wearing snake-skinned shoes!_ Amy realised as her gaze went bashfully down to the floor.

“I will have to keep that in mind” he said with a smirk and then turned to head over to one of the sofas. He moved like liquid as he sat and draped himself over the leather, taking up the whole thing to himself. He cracked his next with a satisfied groan and then nodded his head to the other couch. “Please, sit. I don’t know about you, but I’m not really in the mood to head back out into the crowd just yet.”

A small sigh of agreement left pink lips while blue eyes glanced to the door, blonde curls bouncing as she nodded.

“I’m not rather keen on that myself” she said, walking to the couch and sitting down. She sat primly upon the leather, small hands holding the bottle on her lap of closed thighs.

Silence was thick in the air for a few minutes as they both just sat there. Amy wasn’t looking, but she was sure that she could feel eyes on her while she drummed her fingers on the bottle, hoping that he was going to say something so that she didn’t have to. Once it was clear that he wasn’t, she cleared her throat and put on a forced smile.

“So, um… do you come to these often?” she asked and then instantly rolled her eyes at her own cheesy words.

She felt a little better when he started to laugh, chuckling with amusement. She was grateful for the light-hearted response.

“You might say that, yeah” he replied, deciding not to point out the fact that she had just used a corny pick up line. “This is your first time, isn’t it?”

Amy huffed a little and smiled, looking over to him with a flick of her delicate lashes.

“Is it that obvious?” she asked, her shoulders relaxing and sloping down slightly.

“Hmmm, sort of… I just had a hunch” he casually said with a wave of his hand in the air “that and I’m sure I would have remembered your face if I’d seen you here before.”

Amy smiled with another blush. She wouldn’t admit it, but she was beginning to think that this stranger’s flattery was actually genuine. True that she had just met him and didn’t know him from boo, but from the outside he was starting to look like the kind of person who didn’t care what people thought and just spoke his own mind anyway. Perhaps that was why she was starting to sink back into the seat, letting one of her metaphorical walls start to fall.

“Well you are spot on” she gave a small smile.

“It’s um. It’s been an experience I must say” she admitted.

He chuckled at that and canted his head.

“Yeah? We haven’t even gotten to the fun part of the night yet” he smirked.

“Ah, yes” she swallowed nothing, diverting her eyes down to her lap and going back to fiddling with the bottle “I suppose you are right.”

There was another short silence then it was his turn to bring it to an end.

“Will you be participating in the fun?” he asked, as subtle as a slap in the face.

“Um, well. Not sure, maybe. Is it… well… did you find?” Amy began, immediately feeling like she was blabbering on. She sighed and started again “I mean. How did you find your first time… doing something like this?” she asked, feeling a bit surer about that phrasing.

She was met with a sly grin followed by a pensive pose. A thoughtful hum rumbling up a slender throat as he scratched his chin with glossy black nails.

“From memory, it was fun” he started. “Nerve-racking, but fun.”

“I remember feeling all sorts of things… excitement, jealousy, wonderment, self-conscious” he looked blankly to the wall for a moment before nodding.

“But it was defiantly worth it, and I would do it all again if I had to choose. I think in a way, it helped to save my marriage.”

Now that confession really did grab Amy’s attention.

“Really?” she asked and then it was like he had just opened the flood gates of her mind. All that worry and stress and even excitement came pouring out of her, spilling from her lips with easily spoken words. 

For the next half an hour it was like they were in their own little world. They ended up learning that although they were very different in many ways, they had a lot in common as well, or at least their respective relationships did.

They had both met their partners in high school and had shared all their firsts with that one person. Even though they loved their partners dearly and would not want to leave them, they still felt that negging feeling of ‘what if’. _What would it be like to be with someone else? Do other people do things differently? Better? Not better? Is there something that they missed out on?_

All their friends had had the experience of being single in their 20s, so it was nice to chat to someone who hadn’t got to do that. From what the man was telling her, it seemed like there were lots of couples who come here who shared the same story as them. He said that this was a great and safe way to finally be able to explore all those things that he never got to in his youth. To be able to flirt with someone nice and interesting and to share a fun evening with them, without the fear of hurting his wife. Amy noticed how his smile was growing, a boyish glow to his handsome face that she just couldn’t look away from.

“Excuse me Sir, Ma’am” the girly voice of Debbie came from the doorway.

“Yup?” he answered, turning his heads to look to the slender blonde in black.

“Just letting you know it is 11:45. The key selections will begin in 15 minutes” she smiled politely.

“Oh, didn’t realise it was that late already. Thanks Deb” he winked, sending Debbie away with a bit more pinkness to her cheeks.

“Well I, um… I suppose I better go and find Gabriel and work out if we are going to join in or go home” she said as he rose up from the couch and straightened her dress out.

“Thank you for the water and the chat, Mr… “ she blinked blankly and then blushed. “Oh I’m so sorry, I don’t think I got your name.”

“Tony” He said as he stood up as well and offered his hand out to her.

“Amy” she smiled, reaching her own hand out to shake his.

She could feel her heart racing, fluttering like a bird in a cage as she made eye contact him while they shook hands. That shiver teased her spine again and she felt her face flush. From the smirk on his face, her embarrassment must have been rather obvious.

“Well, um… see you out there I guess?” she said, reluctantly breaking the contact and then heading towards the door.

“See ya” he called out while she left.

She didn’t see it, but she could swear she could feel his eyes burning over her while she walked away.

……….

“Hey Sunshine!” Gabriel beamed brightly, holding his arms out for Amy as she approached him.

He was still seated on the love seat from where she had spotted him earlier, although now he was alone. The blonde beauty smiled and let the comforting arms coil around her waist, pulling her in and down to sit beside him.

“Having a good time, dear?” she asked sweetly, resting her hand gently upon his thigh.

Gabriel smiled and placed a tender kiss to her soft lips.

“Mmm yeah, I am actually. How about you?” he asked, concern lightly flashing in his eyes.

Amy nodded shyly and gave a little smile.

“Do you think we should, umm… the key thing?” she asked, curious blues trying to read the look on his face.

Gabriel noticeably shifted, a mixture of emotion playing over his face as he tried to work out the best way to have this conversation.

“I, um…. I would be happy to join in if… if you are, Sunshine” he said, quickly adding a “It’s okay if you don’t want to, no pressure.”

Amy sucked on her lower lip while she thought about it. Her heart was racing again, and her head was spinning. She remembered what Tony had told her, the reassuring words calming her nerves enough for her to say “Let’s do it.”

“Are you sure?” Gabriel asked softly, brushing her cheek gently.

“Yeah” she offered a little smile and a nod.

“Alright then” he sucked a deep breath in and took both of her hands into his “Let’s do this.”

After kissing her tenderly, Gabriel went off to anonymously add his keys to the bowl.

There was no going back now.

……….

At midnight the crowd was thick as everyone gathered in the main party room, a circular space left vacant in the middle where a bowl of keys now sat on top of a little table. Debbie smiled brightly as she stood next to the bowl and raised a slender arm into the air, waving a hand in the air to get everyone’s attention.

“Settle down everyone, there will be plenty of time later for noise” she smirked, earning herself a round of laughter from the audience.

“Now before we get on to the main event, I would like to take a moment to thank our lovely hosts this evening, Mr and Mrs Crow!” she smiled, motioning over to a couple in the front and then clapping her hands together.

Amy clapped her hands along with everyone else and then stopped suddenly when she spotted the couple through the crowd. There as clear as day was the gorgeous Beatrix and her husband, a redheaded Tony Crow.

A weird feeling suddenly came over Amy. She wasn’t sure if it was jealousy or disappointment, but it certainly felt along those lines. Perhaps it was just the familiar feeling of low self-esteem coming to bother her. Because while she stood there looking at the sexy, slender couple, she could not help but feel like a fool for even thinking that a man like _that_ could possible ever desire someone like _her._ Not when his own wife was a stunning bombshell.

Amy swallowed and pressed herself closer to Gabriel, taking his hand into hers and squeezing. He squeezed back and kissed her head of wispy curls.

“Alright, let’s get this show on the road, shall we?!” Debbie asked and the crowd responded with some cheer and a few hoots.

“How about you do us the honours of going first, Bee?” she smiled, wiggling her finger for Mrs Crow to come forwards.

“Well if you insist” Bee smirked, giving Tony a kiss on the cheek and a wink before slinking her way into the centre where the bowl was.

“Better be a good one!” Bee giggled before she closed her eyes and dipped her hand into the bowl.

Long black nails scrapped over the metal of the keys, feeling around for a short moment before snatching around one at random and plucking it up, lifting it aloft and shaking it to make it jingle.

Blue eyes widened the moment she saw the keys, instantly recognising them. She looked up to Gabriel straight away and he looked back down.

“I love you” he said and kissed her softly.

“I love you too” she said and then gave a small smile and released his hand.

Gabriel then stepped forwards and lifted his hand up, indicating that they were in fact his keys.

“Ohhhh snatched yourself a looker, Mrs Crow!” Debbie giggled cutely. “Now git you two, have fun” she added, the crowed clapping while Gabriel and Bee headed off upstairs.

Amy felt like a cone of silence had dropped over her. The whole world dripped away, making her body feel disconnected. She just stood there, not really moving while the next few women stepped into the circle to select their mates for the night. Once more, she didn’t even notice the man until he spoke to her.

“You okay?” the voice asked.

Delicate eyelashes fluttered, taking her out of the trance as she looked up to find Tony next to her. He looked concerned, which surprisingly comforted her a little.

“Yes, I um… yes, I'm okay" she decided to keep it at that.

“Good” Tony nodded “I would hate to think you were upset.”

Amy found herself smiling, blue eyes lighting up with a fondness at those kind words “thank you, Tony.”

“My pleasure, Amy” he smiled back.

“Oh, and I think you were right” he added, mysteriously.

“About what?” she blinked, confused.

“The snake” he said and then grinned “He is nice. I rather like snakes.”

“Mrs Fell!” Debbie’s bright voice spoke out across the crowd, stealing the blonde’s attention away from Tony.

“Let’s get you a date dear, come on” Debbie waved her over.

Amy swallowed and felt numb as she walked, people parting to give way for her.

“Now don’t be nervous dear, it’s alright, we all remember our first time” Debbie smiled reassuringly “just close your eyes and put your hand in and let your instincts guide you.”

With a little nod, Amy closed her eyes and took a deep breath in before dipping her fingers into the bowl.

The keys were cool and hard under her touch, the ridged edges sending shivers through her body. She could feel panic starting to set in as she felt around, not wanting to end up with someone who wasn’t at least a nice person. She was starting to feel her fight or flight instincts kicking into play and was almost about to choose the flight option when she suddenly felt it. A snake.

It was hard to tell what it was at first, but it was defiantly there, a small plastic snake. She swallowed as she let her index finger run up and down it’s curved form. Before she knew what she was doing, she had pinched It between her fingers and lifted it up above her head, the keys clinking as they dangled from the keychain. Her eyes were still closed, fearful of opening them up and having to deal with the reality of her choice. Thankfully she didn’t have to simmer in uncomfortable curiosity for too long, as soon enough she heard that familiar voice yet again.

“Looks like you're mine, Angel” Tony said.

Amy blushed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony finally gets Amy into the bedroom.
> 
> Nervous but excited, Amy follows deeper into the rabbit hole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for being patient with waiting for this last chapter.
> 
> Please do enjoy the lovely smut.
> 
> <3

Amy couldn’t quite remember how she got to the bedroom. It was like she had momentarily left her body, floating high above in fluffy clouds while her human form moved on autopilot. By the time her brain kicked back into gear, she was in a luxurious looking bedroom. With it’s dark purple walls, dimmed lights and generous four-posted bed, it looked like the perfect place to indulge in some well needed rest. Or in other cases, some well needed pleasure.

A silence grew thick in the air, the last sound being the tiny _click_ of the door as Tony closed it behind them. Amy swallowed nothing and nervously began to wring her fingers in front of her. She nibbled down on her low lip as she tried to think of what to say. After several more wordless seconds, she finally broke. The words tumbled from her mouth, filling the room with their anxious syllables.

“So, um. What do you think they are getting up to now? Are they in the next room? I wonder if they are having fun. Do you think they are? I wonder if they will – “

 _“Shhhh shhh shh sh sh…”_ Tony slithered in front of the fretting blonde, reaching out to gently press a long index finger to her plump pink lips.

The babbling hushed but the blush burned, returning to her cheeks with a vicious vengeance. She wanted to ask questions, the nervous nelly inside of her wanting so much to know what her husband was doing. To know if Beatrix was a better kisser than her, a better lover, a better woman all together. All these concerns swirled in her worrisome blue eyes as she looked up to Tony, breathing soft and warm against his finger.

“Let’s not talk about them, Angel” he suggested in a smooth silky voice “Let’s not even think about them…”

Amy held her breath as the slender finger slid downwards, brushing over her velvety lips and then down under her chin. The guided touch pushed gently upwards, lifting her face so that they could gaze at each other. Large breasts heaved as she started to breath again, sucking air in deep as Tony leaned down, inching his face closer to hers.

“Let’s just focus on us” he said, chocolate eyes looking at pink lips then back to blue eyes. “on you… and me… and _this…”_ he looked back down to that gorgeous mouth as he moved his down, clearly going in for a kiss.

“Drink” the girly voice breathed out, distracting Tony just in time, stopping the lips from making contact.

“Hmm?” he asked, canting his head curiously.

“I um. I think I could do with that drink now” Amy said, her voice sounding breathless and her cheeks still warm.

Tony chuckled and shook his head “oh no, no.”

“No, Angel. I want you in full control of your senses… and I think I would rather like us both to remember everything, don’t you?” he asked and then placed a soft little kiss to the tip of Amy’s upturned noise.

“I, um… yes… quite right” she stumbled over her words and went back to fiddling with her fingers.

Tony grinned as he took a step back and started to undo the buttons of his single-breasted suit jacket. He winked at Amy and then shrugged his bony shoulders to slide the jacket all the way off. With a liquid smooth strut, he went around Amy and hung it up on the hook on the wall by the door.

“So, um… what shall we do now?” the nervous but excited blonde asked, realising just how much she was relying on Tony to know what to do and how this all worked.

“Well…” the sly voice spoke from behind her, causing a hot breath to escape her mouth.

“I think we should start by getting rid of this silly little thing…” he said as he sneaked up right behind her and laid his fingers onto her shoulders. She gasped and shivered as he touched along the lacey fabric of the bolero. “Don’t you agree?” he added, asking permission before going any further.

Amy squeaked out something that could have been considered a yes and was only confirmed to Tony by the affirmative nodding of her head.

He didn’t speak, but she could feel him behind her, warm against her back. With some control, she had to stop herself from curling her shoulders in as his fingers started to slide the bolero off. With a steadying breath, she closed her eyes and let her shoulders relax instead, sloping downwards to allow the lace to slide away with ease. The silvery fabric was dropped onto a chair and soon a set of thin lips were kissing her left shoulder. 

Suddenly she had no trouble at all with not thinking about what her husband was getting up to. He could be fucking Beatrix senseless for all she cared. The only thing now that mattered to her was the cool air against her now bare arms and the warm wet kisses of a skilled mouth. With a soft moan, she tilted her head back and smiled when she felt the slender body press firmer against her, providing her with the perfect place to rest her head. She hummed sweetly, enjoying the kisses as they tenderly roamed around her shoulder and the side of her neck.

“You have such beautiful skin, angel” the sly voice whispered in her ear, bringing the brightest smile to her face. She couldn’t remember the last time someone had complimented her complexion. The usual complements she got these days was on her cooking or on how spotless her house was. It was starting to feel rather decadent, enjoying such praise.

 _“Mmm…_ is that so?” she asked before her brain could catch up with her mouth.

 _“Mmhmm”_ he moaned against her throat, kissing and licking just beneath her ear. “It’s so soft and white and delicious… like a warm marshmallow” he whispered and chuckled when he felt her shiver again.

“You know what we should do next?” he casually mused while he moved his hands to her curvaceous hips. He groaned in approval at how sleek the dress was under his palms while he gently stroked up and down the flanks of her midsection.

“Mmm, what’s that?” she replied, feeling much like she was turning into goo in his hands.

“We should get rid of this silly little thing” he suggested warmly into her ear while he coiled his hands around her waist, fingers teasing along the silver belt she wore.

 _“Yes”_ she breathed out and then swallowed nothing. “Yes, we should” she licked her lips, listening while those skilled fingers undid the little buckle at her front. With a whispered sound, the belt slid off her waist and was tossed onto the chair along with the bolero.

“Now… there is also this silly little thing too…” he said as he reached a hand up. Deft fingers brushed wispy curls away so he could pluck up the tag of the dress’s zipper.

“No” she breathed out quickly before she spun around in his arms. She nervously sucked on her lower lip while she rested her hands onto his clothed chest and lifted her eyes up to meet his.

“I mean… shouldn’t we...” she said uncertainly while her fingers touched the red of his tie. Azure eyes pleaded the question she was too shy to finish.

Tony laughed, amused to no end by the innocence in those bright blue eyes and the endearing nervousness in that voice. Getting the hint, he dropped his hands to his sides and gave her a nod as permission to undo his tie.

Soft little hands were unsteady at first, shaking lightly as they felt up over the silky red fabric. Once they got to the knot, they became controlled and knowing as they worked to undo the neat Windsor. Without knowing it, her lips had parted a bit and the tip of her pink tongue was sticking out, a subconscious habit which happened when she was concentrating.

Once the tie was loose, she smiled with satisfaction and let go of one side, pulling the long length of red from around his neck and gently tossing it onto the chair that was slowly becoming the place for all their clothes to be.

That wet tongue wiggled around to lick her lower lip while she brought her fingers to the collar of the black shirt. She smoothed the tip of a thumb against the highest button and gently pushed until it popped free. It was then that she realised there was a bit of ink peaking out over his neck. Pushing her brows together with a pensive demeanour, she looked up to him with a wordless question in her eyes.

She blushed as soon as she looked up, realising that he had been watching her the whole time. She instantly became aware of her tongue and slipped it inside her mouth, pressing her lips firmly together.

Tony smirked, both at the expression on Amy’s face and the fact that she had just discovered the start of his tattoo.

“Told you I liked snakes” he casually commented, tilting his head to the side while he watched the smile grow on Amy’s moist lips.

And smile she did, feeling rather giddy as she popped open a few buttons and then a few more until she was able to open the shirt fully and slide it off Tony’s slender shoulders. She felt like a child on Christmas morning as she opened her present, blue eyes wide and heart racing as she finally clapped eyes on the prize.

The shirt was tossed on the chair without a thought while she let her eyes trail over the gorgeously lithe body in front of her. His body was so different to Gabriel’s, but both were sexy. Tony was the kind of sexy that Amy would never think she would get to see up close, let alone allowed to touch. While he was thin, his muscles were toned and dense while not being too large. His bones stuck out at all the right places, yet not so much to make him look too skeleton-like. His skin was a tad tanner than her own and Amy could not help but smile as she laid her hands onto it, finding it softer than she was expecting.

White-blonde curls danced around her face while she canted her head slightly, peering around Tony’s skinny form so she could see the bottom of the tattoo. She pressed a fingertip to what was the tip of a snake’s tail. She smiled as she followed along the curve of the animal, following it as it coiled around his body like black and red rope. The artwork was magnificent, the details of the scales in particular. Amy made a mental note to ask about the artist later just as she smoothed her finger all the way up to the serpent’s head which was on his chest. She giggled, seeing the forked tongue sticking out and licking over the start of his neck.

“He’s gorgeous” Amy said breathlessly, fingers lightly petting the snout of the creature while she flicked a look up into those dark eyes. _“You’re_ gorgeous” she added, wanting him to know how sexy she thought he was. Even though she was certain that he must hear it all the time. A man like this must surely know how attractive he is.

“You are gorgeous too, sweet angel” Tony said, honesty gleaming in those soulful brown eyes.

Tentatively, as if he didn’t want to scare away a grazing deer, he lifted one hand to wrap around Amy’s and used his other to slip a finger once more under that softly rounded chin. With a breath in, he leaned down and very slowly guided his lips to hers.

Amy fluttered her lashes as Tony slowly swooped down. She felt frozen this time, her whole body standing still. She wanted this to happen and it was going to happen _now._ She closed her eyes and let out a soft moan as she felt his mouth touch hers. It was such a tender thing, a mere brushing of lips against lips. It was sweet and chaste and so very moreish. He broke away and she fluttered her eyes back open. She looked up and they locked eyes.

Then there was a moment. An electric shock between them that made them realize just how much they wanted each other. They were both breathing deep and staring intently, trying to gage what the other was thinking. A second later they were smashing their lips back together again. The electricity surged into lightening and they grabbed at each other with hungry hands. Growls teased in their throats and teeth started to nip at lips. Tongues rolled together, eager to taste. Sucked into a vortex of passion, they moved like one as they urgently made their way over towards the bed.

If you would ask them, neither of them would be able to tell you how their clothes had come off but by the time they reached the bed, Amy’s dress was off and Tony’s trousers were gone, shoes and socks kicked off in horny haste. By the time they found the foot of the bed, they were both in nothing but their underwear.

With a symphony of manly grunts and girly squeals they fell onto the mattress with a bounce, Amy landing on her back with Tony over her, pining her down to the quality sheets.

“I want you… inside me… _so badly…”_ Amy whined, moaning between passionate kisses.

 _“Fuck”_ Tony growled, giving an extra long suck to a plump lip before reluctantly pulling himself away from the scrumptious mouth.

He stared down at the divine creature under him while he rose to kneel between her legs. He grinned, breathing heavy while he parted those chubby thighs. He moaned in pleasure while he let his palms stroke up and down the milky flesh, savouring the soft and smooth sensation.

“Show me those tits, Angel” he growled out while he squeezed a little too hard on those malleable thighs, earning him a cry of pleasurable pain from the pretty blonde.

Amy was instantly struck with the desire to please him. She wiggled deliciously on the sheets so she could reach behind her to unclasp her bra. Once she was free from it, she tossed it off to heaven knows where across the room. Lusty blue eyes gazed up to Tony, begging for approval as she laid there now with her breasts bare, bouncing with her deep, greedy breaths.

 _“Ohhh…_ God preserve me!” Tony breathed hotly while he finally got to see those magnificent breasts. From the creaminess of the skin to the puckered pick of nipples, he was hypnotised.

“Is that… is that a good thing?” Amy asked, brows pushing together in worry.

 _“Oh Angel”_ he said low and deep as he leaned over. He growled while he pressed his chest against those glorious tits and nuzzled his cheek to her neck. “It’s the best thing in the world, my sweet… I have wanted to see these tits ever since I laid eyes on you… and they are everything I wanted and more” he whispered against her ear before attacking her throat with sloppy kisses and animalistic bites.

“Oh!” Amy gasped, breathing heavily as Tony laced her creamy flesh with love bites and hickies. Her head whirled with deliciously decadent thoughts as those thin lips worked their way down to those glorious breasts. Amy gasped and arched her back while Tony paid all his attention to the milky masses. Lips kissed, tongue licked, hands grabbed, and fingers pinched. Blue eyes rolled back in pleasure, completely mesmerised by the attention.

He was like a man starved, the way he gorged himself with her body. Amy loved every moment of it, but she was soon whining with delicious misery. As much as she swooned under his kisses and gropes, she wanted more, she _needed more._ She needed him inside of her, to sooth the desperate ache growing between her thighs.

“Please… _please…”_ she managed to get out while she combed her fingers through his soft crimson hair.

“Hmm?’ he asked, muffled words vibrating against the luscious breasts “what do you need, pretty dove?”

“I need… _mmph…_ I need _you,_ Tony” she moaned out, gasping when another bite was given to a ripe nipple “I want you to fuck me… _please fuck me.”_

Tony growled, brain torn between the tasty flesh on his lips and the pulsating need from his own groin. After giving a few more kisses to hold onto the taste, he ripped himself away from his prey. As he knelt up, he grunted and grabbed for Amy’s pretty panties, groaning with approval as he pulled them down those thick legs and off all together. Amy mewled and squirmed in anticipation as she parted her thighs and laid back, enjoying the feeling of air upon her glistening sex while she watched Tony remove his own underwear.

He was then upon her in an instant, sliding back between those creamy thighs and quickly burying his cock balls deep into that needy cunt. They both moaned and closed their eyes as they simply enjoyed being connected. They kissed softly, sharing breath while they stewed in the pleasure of it all. Amy’s pussy twitched then and that sent Tony into action, pulling skinny hips back before slamming forward with gusto. He growled like a wolf and she mewled like a kitten as they fucked fast and furiously.

The shameless noises of sex filled the room. Moans and grunts and the sinfully wet sounds of genitals smashing together. They moved like one as they merged, grinding and writhing and urgent to bring themselves as much pleasure as possible. The sweet smell of slick and sweat teased their noses, spurring them onwards in their desperate debauchery.

Time seemed to be suspended, so much so that neither of them could tell if it had been mere seconds or lengthy hours before Tony was pinning Amy down and shuddering as he came deep within her. Bony hips jolted and he thrusted his head back, gasping for air while he erupted inside that gloriously warm and wet hole.

“Fuck!” he gasped, giving a few more thrusts for good measure before he pulled out and collapsed beside her. “Fuck that was amazing” he smiled wide and closed his eyes, humming in content.

Amy was breathless, mind still whirling even as Tony laid beside her. She had not come, but she had been so very close to it. Truth be told, she could not recall when she last had an orgasm, especially one that she had not given to herself. These days love making rarely saw her needs being met, and well, self-pleasing had sort of taken a back seat to all the other things she needed to do for her family. She hadn’t minded really, or so she told herself. So, she was not really disappointed as she laid there. She had been well and truly fucked and that was enough for her.

Several minutes of deep breathing and sated sounds passed before Tony moved to get out of bed, mumbling something about using the loo while he stumbled on wobbly legs into the connected bathroom, closing the door behind him.

Amy laid there in an awkward silence. She worried herself with sucking her lower lip as she looked around the room, noting the clothes that had been thrown all over the place. Feeling rather sheepish now, she slinked out of bed herself and started to gather up her things. She wasn’t quite sure how all of this worked after the deed had been done. Was she supposed to just go? Was she supposed to stay? Did he want to do more? Was he going to be irritated if she hung around? Oh, she had never quite thought this part through. So, without knowing what else to do, she started to dress herself.

She had gotten her panties and bra back on and was reaching for her dress next when Tony emerged from the bathroom, still bare as the day he was born. An inquisitive eyebrow lifted as he looked at the empty bed and then over to Amy, worry flicking over his face as he walked over to her.

“Everything okay?” he asked, noticing the way she was pulling the white dress over to cover her belly.

“Y-yes, quite” she said, a shake in her voice blowing her cover.

“I just, um… it’s just…” she sighed, hugging her dress and looking up to him with those bewitching blue eyes “I didn’t know if you wanted me to stay now that we have, well…” she swallowed, nodding to the bed.

“Ah” Tony said, realization now showing on his angular features.

“Well… I certainly don’t want you to go” he said, being very clear and precise with his words. “I want you to get back on that bed so I can ravage you some more” he grinned, slipping a finger under her chin and caressing it gently.

“Oh!” she breathed out, chubby cheeks quick to blush.

“Plus…” he leaned down and brushed his lips against hers. “We have to make sure you get an orgasm as well… or two… or three” he grinned and then kissed her deeply.

Amy was gone, once more completely lost within Tony’s spell. She moaned into the kiss and dropped her dress so she could reach up around his neck. 

She epped as he scooped her up with surprisingly strong arms and carried her back to the bed, tossing her onto the mattress and slithering over her.

It was clear to say that even though it was now 1am on a Sunday morning in a quiet suburban street, these two were just getting started.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Follow Gabriel now to see how this decadent night went for him and the seductively sexy Beatrix.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, since there seemed to be a lot of interest in getting some details of what Gabriel's and Beatrix's (Beelzebub's) night went, here you go!
> 
> This is written in the PoV of Gabriel and will give a bit of background information and will follow him and Bee as they continue the night together.
> 
> More smutty stuff will come in the next chapter.
> 
> I hope that you Gabe / Beez fans out there enjoy this.
> 
> <3

Gabriel and Beatrix were already acquainted with each other. They had been working in the same office for going on six months now and the more they chatted, the more they came to realise just how much they had in common. Both of them had married young, they were both heavily career focused and they both enjoyed having a good laugh. It hadn’t been long after they met that they found themselves always having lunch together and constantly finding reasons to chat.

Gabriel of course knew this office flirtation would not go any further than talk. He loved his very much wife and his family meant the world to him. He was determined to not end up one of those men who destroyed his home life for the selfish pleasure of an affair. No, he would never even think about cheating on his lovely wife. He would not even let himself think about having sex with another woman, that was until he found out what Beatrix did in her spare time.

One Friday night when a handful of the office was out at a bar enjoying some post-work drinks, the two of them had gotten comfortable in a corner booth and after a few strong drinks, the unexpected words started to flow from Bee’s exquisitely dark lips. She told him all about the parties that her and her husband would host once a month, explaining that the partner swapping was all safe and consensual. Gabriel’s mind whirled with all the new information, sipping on his neat whiskey while he dissected the words and let them really sink in.

“Just think about it” Beatrix had said, leaning over to whisper the words into his ear while her small hand dared to touch his thigh, squeezing just tight enough to let him know it was intentional. Her smooth lips curved against his ear in a seductive smile before she slinked away and sat back, plucking her own drink up and sipping her wine.

Think about it he did. Both him and his innocently sweet wife thought and talked about it in length, going back and forth on the subject so many times that they were starting to get sick of discussing it. Finally, they agreed that they were going to give it a go.

And so, that is how they came to being in the middle of a swinger’s party, moments away from spending the night with a new partner.

……….

Gabriel didn’t admit it to his wife for fear of making her sad or jealous, but there was a part of him that wanted to be matched up with Beatrix. It wasn’t just that she was a stunning creature. I mean sure, she was hot enough for any man there to want to jump her bones. With her punky looking spiked short black hair, her small yet shapely body and her wicked sense of style, someone would have to be stupid or blind not to want to have a piece of that. But Gabriel saw more beneath the surface. He also saw a fun, sarcastic, witty woman who oozed with a confidence that he himself wished he possessed.

After being introduced to the other guests and while his wife had ventured off on her own, he found himself chatting for at least an hour with Bee, comfortable and familiar chat which had them both laughing and flirting. Now and then knowing looks were exchanged, a cheeky hand on a thigh from time to time. They laughed and smiled and drank, soon falling into a warm little bubble that neither of them wanted to come out of.

Eventually, Bee had to reluctantly excuse herself and attend to her duties as the hostess. It wasn’t long after that Gabriel was joined by his beautiful blonde wife. He smiled and held her close, happy for the love and affection which always seemed to flow from her like clear water down and a babbling brook.

……….

As they stood there waiting for the key selection to start, he found himself battling with a mixture of emotions. As much as he wanted to be paired up with the gorgeous Bee, he was also worried that his wife would be matched with someone she didn’t like, or someone that she liked a little too much. He was big enough to confess to himself that he was jealous, but he had been prepared for that feeling to rear its ugly head. So, he simply pushed the feelings down and stood tall, providing a stable, reassuring presence for his lovely wife, holding her close to let her know that everything was alright.

When his steely grey eyes fixed on the bowl, he breathed in sharply when he saw Bee’s elegant hand dip in and pull out his set of keys. He tried not to smile as he said “I love you” to his wonderful Amy, kissed her softly and then stepped forwards to claim his prize.

……….

He tried to keep himself still and composed as he was led upstairs and down the hallway until they came to a deep red door.

“This is us” Beatrix said, tilting her head gently and flashing a seductive smile to him.

That saucy smile went straight to his groin, his pants starting to fill with an excited hardness that he was sure was only going to grow larger. He covered a cough with a fist and then chivalrously reached out with his other hand, turning the knob of the door and opening it up wide.

“Ladies first” he announced, bowing his head slightly.

“Such a gentleman!” Beatrix teased, brushing her fingers across his arm in passing as she sauntered into the room. “I am such a lucky girl.”

Gabriel hoped that his cheeks were not turning red, but they surely did feel quite warm as he followed her inside, closing the door behind them.

“Make yourself comfortable, Gabe” Beatrix said while she trotted across the room in her dangerously high black stilettos. “Wine?”

“Please” Gabriel said rather formally as he walked over to the comfortable looking leather couch.

He felt hotter still when he noticed the large bed on the other side of the room. Swallowing, he reached up and loosened his tie slightly before he removed his jacket, throwing it over the back of the couch before he sat down. He let out a breath and closed his eyes for a moment, trying to relax.

With her back to him, Bee giggled softly while she poured two glasses of red wine.

“You are being so formal tonight, do you know that? Where is this prim and proper Mr Gabriel Fell when we are at work?” she grinned and turned, raising an eyebrow towards him.

Gabriel scoffed a laugh and then found himself giving a broad and genuine smile, the light jesting making him feel more at ease.

“He is wherever this girly, sophisticated version of Mrs Beatrix Crow is I assume” he grinned.

“Hmm… touché” she said, frowning while click- clacking her way over to the couch with the two wine glasses in hand. After handing one to Gabriel, she sat herself down next to him and took a sip of her drink before looking down over herself.

“I think I would have some serious blisters if I wore these kind of shoes at work. Not to mention the chafing from these fish nets” she giggled, crossing one of her slender legs over the other, bouncing it lightly.

“Ah, but you would certainly get better performance reviews” he threw back at her and they both laughed. They smiled at each other before sipping their wine at the same time. It was nice, the joking was making them feel a bit more like themselves, more relaxed in what was an obviously new and kind of scary situation.

“Actually…” Beatrix started, pausing to set her glass down on the coffee table before shifting so that she was seated with her back against the couch’s arm, facing Gabriel. She tried on a pout as she extended her legs out, feet settling onto Gabriel’s lap. “Be a doll and help me out of these would you?”

“Um, oh, of course” he spat out, almost spitting his sip of wine along with the words. After carefully setting his glass down too, he looked down at his lap, regarding the pretty little feet in the gothic-styled glossy heals.

The shoes and stockings were something that his wife would never wear. That notion alone was stirring something inside of him, something that was telling him this was different. A new, sexy experience which he only up until now saw in movies and raunchy tv shows. He gently dipped his left hand under Bee’s ankles, surprised to feel how small and fragile they were. He felt like his large hands would be able to snap the bones in two if he squeezed hard enough. He didn’t squeeze though, he just held gently while he used his other hand to slide off the black shoes. One at a time, he removed the stilettos and carefully placed them on the floor, out of harm’s way. With a light cant to his head, Gabriel began to rub those little feet through the netted stockings, smiling to himself when he heard a soft, womanly moan.

Cool grey eyes flicked up, taking a mental picture of the sight beside him. The stunning black beauty was reclining, closing her eyes and smiling as she enjoyed the caress on her feet. Gabriel smiled, his heart warming as he continued to rub, glad that he was able to bring her some pleasure. It was a nice and slow way of easing into things.

 _“Mmm,_ oh that feels nice” she breathed out. “I’ve been stuck in those things for hours now, it feels _so good_ to be out of them.”

“I bet” Gabriel chuckled.

His laughter stopped instantly as Beatrix shifted, lifting her pert little ass up as she pinched at the hem of her tight black dress. He gulped, watching with keen interest as the dress was hiked up just enough to see the top of the stockings and the straps which held them in place via a garter belt hidden further up. He felt his breath stop for a moment as he watched those slender fingers working on the dainty straps, releasing the lacey hosiery from their grip.

“See something you like, hmm?” Bee asked and Gabriel shot his gaze up instantly. Grey eyes clashed with similarly grey eyes, a spark setting off as they merely looked at each other for a moment.

Beatrix then fluttered her long lashes and leaned back, making herself comfortable again. “Be a good boy and get these off for me too, hmm?” she smirked, liking the effect that she was clearly having on the stoic American.

Despite sinking further under the seductive powers of the feisty tease, Gabriel growled while he skimmed his hand up along one of the smooth slender legs, commenting in a firm tone while he plucked the top of a stocking and started to peel it off. “Watch who you call boy, Bumble Bee.”

“Bumble Bee?” Beatrix giggled, amused by the pet name just as much as she enjoyed the feeling of the stocking sliding completely off. She moaned softly in approval and lifted her other leg, inviting him to strip that one as well.

Without hesitation, he slid the other stocking off and hummed to himself as he let his large hands slide over the now naked feet, rubbing and kneading into the pale white skin.

“You don’t like the name?” he asked as an afterthought, his main attention focused on the smoothness under his fingers. His eyes took in the sight, admiring the thin, shapely stems as he massaged a little higher, caressing the muscle of small calves.

 _“Mmmm…”_ Beatrix moaned out, closing her eyes and licking her deep burgundy lips. “Not – not so much hate it… but, you better be careful you know.”

“Heh, and why is that?” he asked, still focused on rubbing those lovely legs.

With a firm tug, the legs were suddenly out of his grasp. The lithe brunette sprung up, quick and agile as she pounced, spreading her thighs and straddling herself on his lap. Stormy eyes looked down at his handsome face while she reached behind him and grabbed a little fistful of his dark brown hair. She smirked as she tugged his head back and leaned down to lick her tongue over his lower lip.

“Because… bumble bees _sting,_ don’t they?” she asked in a menacing tone before she caught that bottom lip of his between her pearly white teeth and bit down.

After the initial shock of what had just happened, Gabriel reached around, slipping his hands under the fabric of her dark dress and grabbed two handfuls of a deliciously perky ass. He growled when he noticed that she was obviously wearing a G-string, the flesh he was holding onto bare and warm under his palms.

“You are _really_ going to be a handful, aren’t you?” he commented, tightening his grip until he heard her whimper.

“You have _no idea”_ she grinned and winked.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel and Bee finally get it on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I was planning on writing this tomorrow but my mind just wouldn't stop thinking about these two. So here is the smut! 
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> <3

Befitting her new nickname, Beatrix came swooping down like a bumble bee to a flower, licking her lips in sweet anticipation of the succulent nectar she was about to sample.

Grey eyes clashed and held sight as their lips brushed against each other, soft and tender. It wasn’t quite a full kiss, not yet. Beatrix grinned, slinking the tip of her tongue out and letting it lick over Gabriel’s top lip, bottom lip and then over his top lip once more. Then she giggled mischievously and quickly licked the tip of his nose.

While the little Bee playfully lapped at him like a thirsty kitten, Gabriel could feel the lustful need burning inside of him. He could feel his trousers getting tighter by the second, rushes of arousal going straight between his legs and filling his aching cock. Based upon how shamelessly she was grinding herself down on him now, he was pretty sure that Beatrix could also feel just how hard he was getting.

 _“Mmm…_ Big boy I see… I _knew_ you wouldn’t disappointed” she smirked, parting her dark lips and letting out a breathy sigh as she bucked her hips and rubbed her clothed pussy down, hard enough for her to feel the definite shape of a long and girthy member.

“Did you now?” he flirted back, tightening the grip on her ass and using the hold to pull her down, rocking her as he bucked his hips upwards, eager to feel the friction.

“Ye-yeah” she managed to say, the pleasure between her thighs making her mind foggy. While she would normally have come back with some sort of snide remark, all she could manage was that brief word along with a series of desperate, needy sounds.

“Do you think I will be big enough though?” he asked, unable to hide the grin on his face as he leaned back and simply enjoyed the way Bee was now writhing on his lap. _“Greedy girl”_ he added with a chuckle.

“Oh, _shut up!”_ she snapped, and in an instance, she was smashing her mouth against his. If you would ask her later, she would probably say that she just wanted him to shut his stupid American face. In reality, she just couldn’t stand another second not kissing him.

A surprised sound was drawn out of Gabriel, quickly replaced by a pleasurable moan as he returned the kiss with a matching passion. Releasing his grip on her tight behind, he rested one hand on her hip and lifted the other to grab at the nap of her neck. Keeping a firm hold of the squirming beauty, he guided the kiss to the next level, forcing his tongue into her mouth and inviting hers out to play. She moaned approval into his mouth and continued to grind herself against his hardness while they kissed long and deep. Minutes passed and they still felt like they were barely scratching the surface of an itch so intense that they couldn’t help but start to pull their clothes off.

Gabriel stripped off his tie and shirt while Bee swiftly pulled her dress over her head, throwing it across the room before reaching back and unclipping her bra, tossing that away as well. With deep breaths, they clashed back together, both shivering as their now bare chests pressed together.

Before they knew it, Bee was reaching down and desperate tugging at Gabriel’s belt, keeping the passionate kiss going as she skilfully opened his fly and reached in to grab what she wanted.

“Fuck me, _please”_ she broke the kiss and whispered against his mouth, her voice full of want. “I need you inside me, _now.”_

Too breathless to speak, Gabriel nodded and hastily reached down to take over. Bee purred and swung her slender arms around solid shoulders, her lips busying themselves with kissing the thick manly neck.

Feeling his way, Gabriel thumbed the lacy material of Bee’s underwear to the side and used his other hand to guide the head of his cock to the now exposed entrance. He closed his eyes and groaned as he thrusted upwards just while she lowered herself down at the same time. They both gasped and hurried to kiss again while they enjoyed being locked together.

With another grunt, Gabriel reached around to again claim a possessive hold of that perfect ass, using the grip to set a punishing pace. They fucked hard and fast, quenching the thirst of months of flirtation. 

Gabriel growled in painful pleasure as sharp black nails dug into his back, Bee scratching like a wild beast as she bounced faster and faster on his long, pulsating cock. With the intensity of everything, they both found themselves climbing the peaks of ecstasy at full steam ahead.

“Fuck, fuck, _fuck!”_ Bee gasped, breaking the kiss and throwing her head back.

 _“Fffuuccckk!”_ Gabriel growled, closing his eyes and thrusting as hard and deep as he could until he felt that familiar tightening in his balls.

It was Bee’s electric orgasm that finally sent him over the edge. Hot white squirts of cum shooting deep inside her as those warm wet walls clenched, holding him captive while she enjoyed her well earnt climax. 

Moments later, they collapsed from exhaustion. Gabriel leaned back on the sofa and Bee melted into his arms, nuzzling her face into the nook of his thick neck. They both sighed in content, simply enjoying each other’s warmth and the soothing, pulsing feeling of their post-orgasmic glow.

 _“Mmmm…_ that was _so fucking good”_ Bee commented, kissing the sweaty skin of Gabriel’s throat.

 _“Mmmhmm”_ He replied his agreement, gently stroking his thumbs over her narrow hips.

“You better rest while you can because I’m _definitely_ going to want to do that again” he grinned and she giggled, nodding her head and then purring in content.

“I’m gonna hold you to that” she whispered and closed her eyes, thinking that a little rest was a good idea. 

After all, they now had all night to really fulfill their burning desire for one another.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after the night before.
> 
> Amy and Tony wake up together and enjoy a little more loving before starting the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so very sorry for taking so long to finish this fic. I was actually finding it harder than I thought to get the motivation and inspiration to do so. But anyways, here it is.
> 
> Some smut at the beginning because I think we could all do with some more sexy times. 
> 
> Then some light hearted fluff and a happy ending.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy.

The soft jingle of digital bells sung from Amy’s mobile, promptly alerting her the way it did at 6am sharp every morning. With her usual sleepy sigh, she rolled over and reached for the bedside table where her phone was usually stationed. A small, curious noise came from her lips then as she blinked, feeling around the small table before realising that her phone wasn’t there. In her groggy, sleepy state, it took her a few more seconds to figure out that it wasn’t even her bedside table, nor was it even her bed. An embarrassed blush warmed her cheeks as the events of the previous night washed over her.

Pushing those sinful memories to the side, she grumbled as she leaned right over the bed and felt around the floor until she found where her satin clutch had been tossed aside amidst the storms of passion. She sighed in relief once she had found it, pulling her phone out and finally dismissing the alarm. She sighed and was just about to force herself up out of bed before she felt a pair of long slender arms reaching out for her, curling around her curvy mid-section and gently pulling her back into the middle of the cosy bed and against a warm, lithe body.

She would like to think that she wanted to protest, to get up and start the day like a responsible adult. But she could not deny that that was the very last thing she really wanted to do. So, putting up no more fight than a simple whimper of protest, she surrendered wholeheartedly to the guiding arms and let them manoeuvre her to their will.

Within a matter of seconds, the naked blonde was laying on her side, taking the position of a chubby little spoon while the taller, gangly man behind her played the big spoon. She purred sweetly as she laid her head on the comfortable pillow and idly ran her fingers over the arms around her waist. She smiled happily and shivered in delight as she felt the man’s angular face nuzzle into the crook of her neck. He hummed in content and delivered a soft kiss upon the creamy skin before whispering sleepily.

 _“Mmm_ morning Angel” Tony said, voice husky and deep against the shell of Amy’s ear.

Amy closed her eyes and hummed in content, easily falling back into that warm, sensuous place where only the two of them existed. She smiled and wriggled her luscious body, not so subtly grinding her ass back against him. She giggled sweetly when she found what she had been looking for, the growing stiffness which was now pressing eagerly back against the plush cheeks of her ripe round rump.

 _“Mmm_ good morning yourself, you wily old serpent” Amy jested, feeling rather like a giddy school girl after a night of making out in secret.

“Oi!” Tony responded, delivering a cheeky pinch to that teasing ass in front of him. “’m not _that_ old… not yet… can still pull pretty little angels, can’t I?” he smirked, peppering some gentle kisses up and down Amy’s soft neck.

 _“Mmm,_ fair point…” Amy said with a smile before squirming about and rolling around so that she was facing Tony. She breathed in deep and let it out with a soft sigh, reaching out and gently caressing her hand up and down the flanks of his slender form. “I suppose you must have pulling down to a fine art” she said in a small voice, blue eyes not wanting to meet his. “You knew all the right things to say.” She popped her lower lip into her mouth and sucked softly, her naturally anxious mind suddenly filling with thoughts of how many women the handsome redhead must have seduced the same way he had done with her.

“Hey, no… _no…_ don’t do that” Tony said with a gentle yet instructive tone, a bony knuckle slipping under Amy’s rounded chin and nudging it up until those brilliant blues were looking straight at him, no longer hiding. “Come back to me, Angel… remember, this is about just you and me” he said, sliding his finger upwards from her chin, gliding seamlessly along the smooth jaw and then over the plumpness of a rosy cheek. _“You and me”_ he repeated, waiting for her to smile and nod before he pressed his lips to hers in a tender kiss.

Just as it did the night before, Amy started to feel the grime of self-doubt washing away, replaced by the calm waters of Tony’s soothing words. She sighed, this time a relaxed and contented one. She smiled against Tony’s silky thin lips and kissed back with a matching force. Before long, the kisses started to heat, mounting higher and higher until they were sucking and licking at each other with shameless need.

Sparks exploded as they did before, igniting like fireworks in their minds and bodies. Fire burned in their bellies and before they knew it, they were fucking like wild animals.

Soft, sensible, domestic Mrs Fell was mounted onto Mr Crowley’s lithe yet athletic body, straddling his slender hips and entirely impaled on his long, magnificent cock. The dark, lusty look in Tony’s eyes worked its magic, making Amy forget all those little worries of her chubby, aging body. She could see the pleasure so vividly on Tony’s handsome face and thrived with the knowledge that she was the cause. Embers were stoked with the desire of Tony’s eager moans; Amy rode herself on his cock like it was the only thing that mattered. She gasped and moaned and called out his name while she fucked him senseless, rolling and grinding herself in order to chance her own selfish pleasure.

“Fuck, fuck, _fuck,_ fuck!” Tony declared, every pitch and tone of the profanity slipping from his lips as he laid back and experienced the full force of the gorgeous Angel. His eyes were lidded, heavy with desire and burning with lust. He watched her in all of her radiant glory and loved every second of it. How the creamy curves bounced and jiggled, how those spectacular tits slapped down against her belly, how that beautiful face flushed bright and pink. She was everything he wanted and more and he would be damned if he did anything to stop what was happening. So, he simply took a hold of her curvaceous hips, grasping tight and holding on for dear life as he was rightly fucked into the mattress.

At the rate that they were going at it, neither of them would last for long. After hours of enjoying climax after climax by the hands of Tony, Amy was being a right little hedonistic slut and was grinding herself down with enough force to press against her pink little clitoris. Before long, she was mewling and bucking and curling her toes, all of those delicious signs that indicated she was nearing the edge. As soon as Amy tumbled over those cliffs of pleasure, Tony doubled down on his hold of her hips and fucked up into her with a needy, ruthless rhythm. Deeper and deeper he thrusted up, again and again and again to not only guide Amy through her most intense orgasm yet, but to bring himself to his own. Several harsh thrusts later, his eyes rolled back and he pushed his hips up and kept them there, groaning from his gut as he squirted his seed deep inside the sweet wet angel.

Coming back down to earth after their ground shaking orgasms, they fell onto the bed and back into the tender spooning from earlier. They panted, catching their breath and cuddling close while they enjoyed the post-coital glow. Before long, they both ended up falling back into a light snooze.

……….

A couple of hours later, Amy and Tony finally left their cosy little bubble and ventured back out into the real world to find their significant others. Luckily, they didn’t have to look far because both Gabriel and Beatrix were already awake and in the lounge room.

Well, awake was probably not the right word to use.

Gabriel was sitting there with his tie undone and hair a mess, yawning wide and rubbing his palms into his eyes. Bee was dressed in a baggy black shirt and red boxers, curled up next to Gabriel and looking rather grumpy as she sipped on a mug of black coffee.

“Jesus Bub, you look like death warmed up!” Tony chuckled as he and Amy walked over to the other two. Bee grumbled as Tony fondly ruffled her hair and then growled when he stole her mug and took a sip of her coffee. Tony smirked as his sleepy wife snapped at him with her teeth, lightly swatting her on the nose like a dog with a rolled-up newspaper. She huffed and then sulked until he eventually gave the mug back. “My little grumpy frump, eh?” Tony grinned as he melted onto the lounge beside his wife.

Amy smiled shyly, surprisingly not feeling as jealous as she thought she would be as Tony playfully teased his ‘totally not a morning person’ wife. Instead of feeling jealous she simple felt warm and at ease, comforted by being able to witness such a casual yet intimate glimpse into their marriage.

“Mornin’ Sunshine” the familiar, masculine voice pulled her out of her own mind.

For the first time in years, she looked at her husband with that shy, adorable look she had given him on their first date and on their wedding night. It was all blushes and stolen glances, gleaming gems peeking bashfully through pale lashes.

When they made eye contact, Gabriel smiled wide. That bright, genuine smile which made her feel like she was the only girl in the world. When he reached out a hand for her, she was drawn to it like a moth to the flame and was soon standing in front of her husband, positioned between parted thighs and thick, muscular arms wrapped around her.

Amy smiled as she looked down at her husband, finely manicured fingers finding their way into his usually perfect brown hair. She giggled lightly as she combed through the mess, liking the way it was all shaggy and not yet combed back in place. “I like seeing you like this” she said, tilting her head while she idly massaged his scalp “you look relaxed.”

 _“Mmm,_ I feel it” he replied, enjoying the gentle touch of his wife. He scoffed a light-heated laugh as he let his eyes roam over her, noting the various love bites that led a trail from her neck down to her breasts. “And you look… _ravished”_ he grinned and then ducked his head down into her chest to kiss the bulging cleavage.

 _“Mmm well…_ there is always room for more…” she said, the words half moaned from her mouth, spilling forth before her mind could second guess them. She was rewarded with a throaty chuckle from her cheeky comment, earning herself a fresh new love bite on each of her breasts.

“Get a room you two!” a slightly more awake Beatrix said, winking with a mischievous glint in her pale eyes.

“Ha!” Tony laughed, smirking like the devil as he leaned back, idly running his fingers up and down his wife’s back.

……….

After half an hour or so of lounging around and chatting, the Fells decided that it was about time they got back home. As it were, they already owed the babysitter a small fortune for looking after the kids all night and now the better half of the morning too.

After exchanging a round of hugs and kisses, the Crow’s walked the Fell’s out to their car, wanting to make sure they got away safe and sound.

“Text us when you get home, yeah?” Tony asked, smiling while he looked over his wife’s shoulder, hugging her from behind.

“Will do! Thanks again for everything, we had a great time!” Gabriel replied out the open window of the driver’s side.

“Yes, thank you so much” Amy added.

“You are most welcome. See you later” Bee said, wiggling her fingers in a light wave.

Amy waved back and smiled as Gabriel started up the car and pulled out into the street. He merrily honked the horn and waved out the window as he drove down the street.

Once they were on their way, Amy leaned back in her chair and let out a breath, sighing as she did so.

“You okay Sunshine?” Gabriel asked, reaching over to touch her on the knee.

“Yeah… “ she smiled sleepily and reached down to cover her hand over his and squeezed it gently. “I’m perfect” she said. And she truly meant it.

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to leave a comment if you wish, they always make me smile :)
> 
> <3


End file.
